


What's so Unusual about a Platypus?

by TheOnlySongintheForest



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Danville - Freeform, He's a Platypus, O.W.C.A., they don't do much - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 05:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20848598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOnlySongintheForest/pseuds/TheOnlySongintheForest
Summary: My first P and F fic! Hope you enjoy. For those of you following my other work, Love Comes to Kembleford, an update will be posted soon!





	What's so Unusual about a Platypus?

Linda Flynn-Fletcher frowned as she watched her boys beneath the tree in their backyard. Phineas waved his hands, animatedly drawing castles in the sky. Ferb had a book in his hands but still managed to listen with rapt attention to his brother. Between them lay the family’s pet, Perry.  
  
It was Perry who was the cause of Linda’s concern. She had run into an old college friend at the supermarket this morning. When Linda casually mentioned that Perry was a platypus, her friend froze before wrinkling her brow. “Um, a platypus? Aren’t they, like, wild animals? Maybe you should contact a zoo or something.”  
  
Linda had never thought of Perry as wild before. In fact, the only thing she really knew about the animals was that “they never do much.” It seemed to be the only thing anyone in Danville knew about them. Even the woman at the O.W.C.A. adoption centre had told them, “He eats insect larvae, which you can find at most pet stores. Other than that, they don’t do much.”  
  
The fact that platypuses are semi-aquatic never led the Flynn-Fletcher family to provide a regular pool for their new pet. They had never thought about clipping, or even looking for, the venomous spurs others of his species had. Still, he seemed to flourish. Mostly he slept, sometimes for hours at a time, in places they never could find.  
  
And after all, they weren’t the only ones with unusual animals. Linda had a friend in Seattle with a pet panda bear, and her mother swore that their neighbours had a gnu in their backyard.  
  
While Linda watched, her sons were joined by their little gang of neighbourhood friends. They were all sitting around the tree, laughing with Perry in the middle of them, basking in the plethora of pets and attention he was receiving. Even Candace took a break from her high strung antics to give the teal animal a pet.  
  
That’s when she realised, it didn’t matter if Perry was unusual or strange or even exotic. He made her kids smile and that was all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> My first P and F fic! Hope you enjoy. For those of you following my other work, Love Comes to Kembleford, an update will be posted soon!


End file.
